1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device in which an air bag inflates in front of a passenger or driver upon sudden acceleration in order to protect the passenger or driver.
2. Background Information
Recently, various air bag devices have been proposed in which an air bag inflates when a vehicle abruptly decelerates in order to protect a passenger or driver (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 60-248454, 60-248455, 60-248456, 60-248457, etc.).
With this type of air bag device, before the air bag main body is attached to a steering wheel, the movement of balls are prevented by means of a lock bar so that the air bag does not inflate even if the air bag main body is subjected to an image.
After the air bag main body is secured to the steering wheel by fixing bolts, a slide member is inserted into the air bag main body to move a release pin upward which shifts the lock bar. The balls are thus allowed to move.
In the prior art, however, the air bag main body and the release pin are formed independent from each other so that they can be separately attached to and detached from the steering wheel. In other words, the air bag main body can be attached to and detached from the steering wheel even when the release pin has moved the lock bar.
Therefore, if an impact is accidently applied to the air bag main body during its attachment to and detachment from the steering wheel, the air bag will probably inflate.